


Silver Lining

by Maellstrom



Series: Sound of Settling [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maellstrom/pseuds/Maellstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Liam goes for run and has flash blacks then ends up at Louis' flat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

Liam’s feet hit the wet ground as he took off for his morning run. His IPod was tucked into his running strap, wrapped tightly around his bicep.  
There was a mist hovering about 1 foot off the ground from the constant rain last night. Liam felt like it was protecting him, like it was a shield to the world around him, he felt invisible to everyone else.

He was thankful for the cool spring day, the perfect running weather. His mesh shorts hung low on his hips and brushed the tops of his knees with each stride. His shirt felt too tight around his chest, like every time he took in a breath his chest would swell up, or his heart, he just couldn’t tell.

He tried to focus on his steps, one foot after another, long strides, swinging arms, he could feel his pace quicken with each pound but he didn’t care. He turned left into the park on his usual path and took off in a sprint. Only a couple people were walking and some of them glanced in his direction with curious gazes while others ignored him. He kept sprinting until he felt like he was going to burst. Finally when he didn’t think he could take anymore he stopped. He stopped and everything came flooding back to him.

\--

Liam couldn’t remember the exact time him and Louis got so close.

When they first met Liam wasn’t even sure he liked Louis that much. At first Louis was his quite kid who wore toms and had a horrible haircut that resembled a shaggy dog. Liam remembers being introduced to him and shaking his hand while Louis had gone for a hug and they tried to quickly laugh it off but it was too awkward. 

After about 2 days the real Louis came out. He was the Louis who was always getting into trouble, the kind of trouble that Liam had always frowned upon. The Louis who would greet you with a hug a neck nuzzle and even a kiss on the cheek which always made Liam a little uncomfortable. The Louis who loved his little sisters so much he would call them every waking moment, which made Liam almost a tad jealous. 

Weeks turned into months and Liam learned what to do around Louis. He learned to accept the hugs but cut him off at the kisses. Liam learned that it was better to let Louis get into trouble then to stop him. He learned that after Louis ended a long call with his mum, he needed a short cuddle to feel better. Liam even came to love the time he spent with Louis. Liam noticed that Louis was the best person to have at his parties (even if he made the biggest mess) because Louis would bring good music and beer and his outrageous personality. Liam learned that going out for dinner with the rest of the lads wasn’t as fun without Louis because who else would be there to make fun of the posh waitress or spill his drink over the fancy tablecloth and then charm his way out of it. 

Months turned into a year and Liam could now call Louis his best friend. Time spent with groups of people turned into time spent one on one. Weather it was chilling at their flats eating pizza, drinking beers and playing FIFA or going out to watch films, dancing at nightclubs or grabbing food. They were there for each other through new relationships, through first experiences, through rough patches and through breakups. Naturally they did was normal boys would do when getting dumped; the two of them bought an obscene amount of hard liquor and drank the whole bottle setting a goal to find a new and better girlfriend, this only resulted in the two of them ended up puking their guts into a toilet and swearing to each other they would never drink whiskey again. 

One year turned into two years and Liam realized he basically had gained a new roommate as well as a best friend. He remembers one specific day where he came home from work and opened the door to his flat. It was a bad day and he was scolded for being late (only because Louis had shut off his alarm) then he was dropped his lunch on the ground and had to dish out another 10 pounds for more food. He specifically remembers tripping over one of Louis converse on within walking two steps into his flat. He remembers following a trail of shirts, trousers, hoodies and pants to where Louis was still asleep on his side of Liam’s double bed. He remembers throwing the clothes on top of Louis and yelling for him to wake up. Liam remembers vigorously cleaning his flat for the rest of the night only for Louis to mess it up again in one day.

The living situation was one that many people thought to be odd. Louis had his own flat, but he spent all his time at Liam’s. Louis had his half of his wardrobe spread out around Liam’s flat, he had a toothbrush beside Liam’s in his bathroom and he had his own side of the bed. Liam let Louis stay because he knew that on Sunday’s Louis liked to have a bacon sandwich with his Yorkshire tea. And he knew that on Sunday nights, Louis would watch the walking dead then have trouble sleeping. It wasn’t that Louis was lonely at his flat; it was that he enjoyed being at Liam’s more.

\--

Liam’s breathing had finally slowed down, but his heart hadn’t it was pumping blood to his extremities but he could only feel it thumping in his temples. He lifted his hand up to wipe his brow, the sweat was beading there and his hand was now wet. He wiped his hand on his white t-shirt, leaving a dirty stain on the front.

“God damn it.” Liam whispered to himself before just completely removing the shirt from his body. He caught a glance of the tag. His throat dropped to his stomach when he read the tag and it said size small, which he defiantly did not wear. The shirt belonged to Louis. It must have gotten mixed up in Liam’s washing. Liam rolled the shirt and stuck it into the waistband of his basketball shorts. He checked his watch and realized it was time he better finish his run. He took off again, this time at a pace that wouldn’t kill him. However without the focus on not passing out, Liam’s mind drifted to last night.

\--

Liam and Louis were lying on his couch watching that new film called Silver Lining’s Playbook, Liam was seating leaning against the arm of the couch with his feet propped on his coffee table. Louis was lying down with his head on Liam’s lap. Most people would find it funny to see two boys like this, but it was normal for Liam and Louis. Louis was always a touchy person and Liam had just learned to accept it. 5 minutes into the movie Louis had stopped the movie and turned to look at Liam.

“I think I’m bi.” Louis had blurted out.

Liam felt his body tense up but he looked into Louis eyes, which were searching Liam’s for reassurance.

“That’s cool.” Was all that Liam could reply with.

Louis smiled at him then proceeds to place a pillow under his hand and on top of Liam’s lap and snuggled up beside him again. The two of them continued to watch the movie, it was pretty amazing actually. Seeing a relationship develop between people who couldn’t even see it in front of their faces was cool, even with both characters being pretty mentally fucked up. The film finished and Liam felt kind of like an emotional mess.

“Lou?” Liam questioned since Louis hadn’t made a peep the whole entire time.

Liam reached down and tousled Louis’ hair, then cupped his face. Louis turned to him and Liam could feel something wet on his hand.

“Louis, are you okay? Why are you crying?” Liam asked, concern shaking in his voice.

Louis sat up and faced Liam; he wiped his tears away with his hand.

“Liam can I tell you something without you freaking out?” Louis asked.

Liam was so confused about what was going on, he didn’t know why Louis was crying or when he figured out he was bi or why this movie made me emotional or what he had to say. Liam just managed to nod.

Louis rubbed the back of his neck then rubbed his hands together.

“I’m crying because I can just relate to that movie. Not the part about because crazy because I’m perfectly sane but the part about having love right in front of you and not noticing it.” Louis said, he was talking quite fast paced and wouldn’t meet Liam’s eye.

Liam felt his mouth go dry and he tried to swallow but it just resulted in a lump in his throat. He nodded his head once again.

“And Liam I realized I’m bi because I’m pretty sure you made me bi. I mean you didn’t force me into it but like, I’m pretty sure I like you.” Louis finally said, for the first time meeting Liam’s eyes.

Liam didn’t know what to say. His throat felt like sandpaper and his arms felt like Jell-O.

“What do you mean I made you bi! I like girls Louis, not boys.” Liam said, his voice came out a lot more angry then he intended.

“No Liam I didn’t mean that-“

“I think you should leave Louis.” Liam stated standing up from the couch and opening the door.

“Liam let me explain-“

“Leave now.”

Louis stood up and put on his shoes and jacket trying to meet Liam’s eyes but Liam kept them firmly on the ground. Louis reached for Liam before he left but Liam stepped away. Louis then walked out the door and Liam slammed it shut. He didn’t know why he was so angry but he stomped and slammed his way around his flat for the next 30 minutes cleaning up before he climbed into bed. He almost missed the feeling of Louis weighing down the other half of his bed and he sighed at the fact that he would get all the covers to himself and wouldn’t end up cuddling up beside Louis to stay warm.

\--

That rough night led up to this early morning run where Liam took out his frustration once again. Liam slowed his pace when he realised he took a wrong turn somewhere, he wasn’t on his way back to his house but found a familiar building staring up at him. It felt he couldn’t control his body when he walked up the path to the building or when he raised his hand to knock on the door. Liam stood there trembling when he heard footsteps on the other end of the door. His body tensed when the door swung open and Louis stood in front of him.

He looked like shit. He wore a ratty looking pair of sweat pants and a baggy shirt that fell off his shoulders.

“That’s my shirt mate.” Was all Liam could say.

“Want this one since you seemed to have forgotten yours?” Louis asked in a snarky voice.

Liam realized he was half naked standing on Louis doorstep.

“Could I come in?”

“No.”

“Please Louis?”

Louis stepped to the side allowing Liam to walk across the threshold and into his home. Under the light of his hallway Liam noticed that Louis’ eyes were rimmed with red which made Liam know he was either high or had been crying (Liam hoped it wasn’t either though).

“You kicked me out of your house last night.” Louis said.

“Sorry?” 

“Was that a question?” Louis asked.

“Dunno.” Said Liam, pulling the sweaty shirt from his waist band and handing it to Louis. “This is yours.”

Louis picked the shirt out of Liam’s hand and tossed it on the ground behind him.

“You never were a clean person.” Said Liam looking around at the state of Louis’ flat.

“Why are you here Liam?” asked Louis.

“I. I don’t really know. I went for a run and just kind of ended up here. I guess I wanted to say sorry.”

Liam met Louis gaze but couldn’t decide how he was feeling so Liam went on.

“I’m sorry for freaking out on you. I shouldn’t have kicked you out. I should have talked to you about it.”

Louis cut him off “I would have freaked out if my best friend came out to me too, and if he said he liked me.”

“So you are going to freak out if I say I like you.” Liam said.

Louis stopped and looked at him.

“You what?” Louis asked in reassurance.

Liam swallowed and looked at Louis. “I said I’m pretty sure I like you too. I don’t know if this means I’m gay or I’m bi but I know it means that I like you.”

Liam was pretty sure he could hear the gears churning in Louis’ brain. They stood facing each other in the small hallway of Louis’ flat that oddly smelt like week old pizza, stale beer and his cologne. 

“What does this mean now?” Louis asked.

Liam took a step closer to Louis. “I have no idea. But I know what I would l like to do.” He said taking another step closer so that Louis was pressed against the wall and Liam was leaning over him, his bare chest pressed against Louis’.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Liam said before leaning in towards Louis and capturing his lips.

The kiss was more different than anything else Liam had experienced before. It wasn’t a bad different, he enjoyed the feeling of Louis’ stubble running around his own freshly shaven cheek. And he liked the fact that there was a battle of dominance between his tongue and Louis that couldn’t be settled. He really liked it when Louis reached out and rubbed his hands along Liam’s sides and his chest. The two broke apart and gasped for air.

“I think this is a good place to start.” Liam aid with a smile before leaning down and pecking Louis on the lips one more time.

“One condition.” Louis said.

Liam was confused but nodded his head anyway. “Don’t put a shirt back on.”

The two of them embraced once again.

Liam stood there and kissed his best friend imaging how wonderful it’s going to be dating the person you get along with the best.


End file.
